Clearing the Air
by DfangOO
Summary: This is a scene for when Ashley is in the hospital in Mass Effect 3. Shepard and Ashley take time to deal with the issues that's been between them since Mass Effect 2.


**Disclaimer: **I do not own Mass Effect and claim no rights to this property or anything related.

**Note: **This is my take on Ashley and the issues between her and Shepard. People say that Ashley is racist and I really don't see it or agree. People don't like her for the way she treats Shepard in ME2 on Horizon and her continued questioning of Shepard in ME3. I honestly believe that Ashley is justified in feeling the way she does. I'm not saying it's not frustrating every time I have to have that conversation with her, but I can't fault her for questioning Shepard.

**Summary: **This is a scene for when Ashley is in the hospital in Mass Effect 3. Shepard and Ashley take time to deal with the issues that's been between them since Mass Effect 2.

**Clearing the Air**

Lieutenant Commander Ashley Williams was still in the hospital after being badly wounded on Mars. She was awake now and still recuperating. Commander Shepard had come by and even brought her a gift. She had sent him a message after waking up. He came to visit her and they had gotten the chance to talk. Now she was in he hospital bed reading the book of Tennyson that Shepard got her when she heard the door open.

"Hey Ash, you're looking better every time I see you. You should be up soon enough looking for something to shoot," joked Shepard.

"Shepard, I wasn't expecting to see you here again so soon. Thanks by the way," said a grateful Ashley.

"I'm just glad you're going to be ok," Shepard said sitting down next to Ash's bed.

"So, how are things going out there?"

"Still trying to get the Krogan and the Turians to cooperate. It's frustrating that's for sure."

"Sounds like you've got your hands full," said the LC. "So, not that I don't enjoy the company. Why are you here exactly?"

"I felt like it was time you and I dealt with these issues between us. We'll never be able to move forward until we talk about this," said Shepard making eye contact with her. "I know we agreed on a fresh start last time I was here, but we still haven't really talked about this."

"I don't know what else I can say that I haven't already said," replied Ashley.

"Well then I'll go ahead and say what I have to say. I've thought long and hard about what I wanted to say so just let me get this out ok," after a nod from Ash he continued. "I think I get where you're coming from. You thought I was dead for two years and that affected you. Cut to Horizon and all of a sudden there I am. Not only that, but then there's Cerberus and that clouds everything. We both know what they're like and that they've crossed the line on several occasions. Safe to say you probably didn't know what to think at the time. How am I doing so far," he asked.

"I'd say you pretty much hit the target. I don't know what they did or didn't do to you. I had no idea if you were really Shepard or some clone or what," said Ash.

"I know, you're just being cautious. There's a lot you didn't know and couldn't just trust me without question."

"Part of me wanted more than anything for it to really be you. Seeing you again on Horizon, I felt so many things. I felt glad to see you, confused with not knowing what was going on or why you were with Cerberus, mad you didn't try to contact me or something. It was all so overwhelming," she said.

"Ash I think you have every right to feel this way. There were just too many unknowns for you not to question. Now I need you to understand where I'm coming from. I never, not once trusted Cerberus. I did know what they were like and that whole time I was just waiting to be betrayed and it did happen."

Shepard got up out of his chair and walked over to the window. Ashley watching him move as he leaned against the glass. "I knew going in was going to have to watch my back. That's why I felt better with Joker, Garrus and Tali. I at least had people I knew I could trust. The Collector's were targeting our colonies and they needed to be stopped. If Cerberus was what got me to the Collector's then so be it."

"I know that if anyone was going to have a chance at stopping the Collector's it would be you," said Ash.

"I might have worked with them to stop the Collector's, but my loyalty was never to them Ash," said Shepard looking over at her. "Even if I was wearing a Cerberus uniform my loyalty was always to the Alliance. You wouldn't believe how many times I told the Illusive man to go to hell," he said making Ash chuckle.

"As far as Cerberus controlling me. The Illusive man wanted me to save the Collector base. I chose to destroy it, do you think I could have done that if I was under their control. If I was under their control the Illusive man could have just made me save the base. It would have saved him a lot of trouble."

"I see your point," she said.

"I turned myself over to the Alliance when it was all over willingly and peacefully. I was always an Alliance soldier and that still hasn't changed," said Shepard. He walked back over and sat down again beside her bed.

"You told me on Mars you needed some time to get to know me again. I understand and I'm game," he told her.

"Talking about this is helping. You were right, we needed to deal with this sooner or later."

"I want you to feel like you can let your guard down around me. I want you to know that it really is me. I could also use you to help me kick some Reaper ass."

Ashley laughed at that, "Cause we all know you'd never make it without me."

"More like I just need someone who can keep up with me," Shepard said laughing too.

"Thanks Shepard, I feel a better after this."

"Think we've set things straight," he asked.

"I feel better knowing you never trusted Cerberus, that you were never loyal to them. I get why you needed to do it. I was on Horizon and saw what happened to the colonists myself. Someone did need to stop the Collector's. I'm just glad you're away from Cerberus and back with the Alliance."

"You and me both Ash. I should get going and let you get some rest," Shepard said as he got up to leave.

"Thanks for coming by, I'm glad we did this."

"I am too, I expect to see you up the next time I come by. That's an order," he said turning his back to Ash and opening the door. From behind him he heard her say, "Aye, aye skipper." He turned and gave her a smile before walking out. Feeling like they were finally making progress.


End file.
